femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Naoko Torimaru (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Naoko Torimaru (Mayumi Shou) is a hidden main villainess of French Silver Coin Murder Case. She was a talented lead fashion designer for Kimisawa's Ladies department and the key behind the company's success, working as her boss Yurie Kimisawa's shadow, as well as an old friend and possibly lover of Toru Yuge. Naoko's backstory revealed that she was once a close friend of Toru up until before her highschool years. During this time, Naoko's mother left her and her father, leaving a large emotional scar on her and resulting in her being full of hatred toward any parents that abandoned their own child, including birds that accidently broke their own eggs. After her father's death and unknown to Toru, Naoko became involved with many bad friends, one of them was Akio who was also her boyfriend at time, and led a disasterous lifestyle. Fortunately for Naoko, she was scouted by Yurie and became a successful and popular fashion model at Kimisawa. Realizing that what she had done in the past was a mistake, Naoko stopped associating with Akio and his group and starting to get life back on the track. Unfortunately for Naoko, she was visited by Akio who came to blackmail her into giving him a huge amount of money in exchange for him staying silent and not exposing her past to her company and media. During the struggle, Naoko accidently hit Akio with a vase when he tried to rape her, killing him instantly. Though Naoko originally considered turning herself in, she had a second thought as she didn't want her successful life that she worked hard for to be ruined, and decided to instead dispose of Akio's body but was caught by Yurie who came to visit her that night. Understanding the situation, Yurie quickly had Naoko moved the body to her car's trunk and disposed it by throwing it into the ocean. Yurie then explained to Naoko that she helped her cover up the incident because she believed that the latter didn't deserve to have her life tainted because of one evil man. Full of gratitude for Yurie's help, Naoko stepped down from being a fashion model and started studying in the art of fashion designer to support Yurie and her company, quickly climbing up the rank thank to her natural talent and diligence. Despite Naoko's fashion line and design became Kimisawa's bestseller under Yurie's name as Yurie's design began to fall out of the market's favor, Naoko didn't mind as she wanted to repay Yurie in anyway possible. On one night, however, Naoko overheard Yurie having a private meeting with Yosuke Inukai, the company's vice president who was also Naoko's rival, about her plan to supposedly give the company to him after she had stepped down, and the fact that Yosuke had somehow discovered that she murdered Akio. She also heard that after Yosuke become the president he will fire her and replace her position as chief designer with his lover Sayoko Kiriyama. Believing that Yurie had decieved her all along and that she was nothing more than the company's "payout box", Naoko plotted to murder Yurie, Yosuke, Sayoko, and Mitsuhiko Rokujo the president of Rokujo Brand as well as Kimisawa's business rival, and took the company for herself. Realizing that Kimisawa's current lead fashion model Masumi Takamori ironically led a similar life to her as if she was her spiritual twin, Naoko began her plan by visiting Masumi's ex-boyfriend and thug Hiroshi in disguise and hiring him to go and threat Masumi at her apartment. After witnessing Masumi leaving the apartment to go buy a large suitcase to dispose Hiroshi's body after believing that she had killed him in self-defense, Naoko headed into Masumi's room and noticed that Hiroshi was still alive, albeit unconscious, and beat him to death. Gallery naokotorimaru villainousreveal.jpg|Naoko's villainous reveal Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Model Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested